


The Third Tuesday of the Month

by thepsychicclam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh and Jack had an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Tuesday of the Month

The third Tuesday of every month. She wasn’t sure why Tuesday, or why the third, but that was his decision. She could never have decided something like that. She still blushed when the day neared. Every third Monday (and the preceding Sunday, Saturday, Friday, Thursday…) he would grin at her, wink, but that’s it. Never enough for the others to know, never enough to truly make her uncomfortable. He was like that; he knew limits and respected that. She always was aware it was coming. She had that date circled on her calendar, though she’d never admit it.

The first time had been a surprise for both of them. She was working late, encoding a new program she had developed, and he was there. Everyone else had left to do whatever, but she had nothing waiting at home, and her program needed finishing.

“Go home, Tosh,” he said, coming up behind her and squeezing her shoulders. “It’s late and this can wait. You look tired.”

“I’m fine!” she said, a bit too enthusiastically. She knew she hadn’t fooled him, but he didn’t insist. Instead, he sat on the edge of her work station and asked her what she was working on. He actually _asked_ her about one of her computery things.

Before she realized it, she was rambling about dimensions and gravitational projections and transverse equations. And the funny thing? He actually looked interested.

“I should pay you more,” he said when she finished, laughing. His grin was wide and easy, his knee close to her hands.

“I’m fine, Jack, really,” she said.

“I know,” he replied, studying her carefully with that calculated look he used so often. Granted, he rarely used it on her and she liked it that way. She felt uncomfortable under his heavy gaze and squirmed slightly. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” He stood up.

“No,” she said.

“I’m sorry.” He laid a hand on her head and leaned down to kiss the top of her hair at the same moment she lifted her face to look at him. His lips caught her nose, then automatically moved down to her mouth. She squeaked and scrambled, jumping up without thinking and bumping straight into him. He seemed unfazed, even slightly amused. This annoyed her.

“You find this funny?”

He laughed, but shook his head. “No, I do not. I find you very intriguing, Toshiko Sato.”

They were still dangerously close, her body so close to his that she could feel the heat radiating from him. “I’m not intriguing at all. Far from it. The anti-intriguing.” She smiled apologetically and shrugged. He touched her arms and squeezed them gently.

“You really sell yourself too short,” he said. “You should go out more. This job is too much to do all the time. Plus, you’re too hot to waste away down here. Not that I mind, but we shouldn’t deprive Cardiff of your virtues. It’s selfish.” That grin again.

“You really shouldn’t lie, Jack. It’s not nice.” She still hadn’t moved; she wasn’t sure why, but she was rooted to the spot. Maybe it was fear, or nerves, or the fact that this was the closest she’d been to a man in months…okay, more than months. And Jack was so warm, tall, broad, and smelled, well, like a man should.

“I’m not lying,” he said, pushing her hair behind her ear. “You really are lovely. Even if he doesn’t see it,” he added softly.

She was going to protest, but figured it was futile. She just smiled her usual, defeatist smile. And that’s when Jack kissed her again.

This time, she didn’t squeak or jump anywhere – this time she kissed him back.

It was quick and fervent and messy; more tongue, lip, saliva, and teeth than she was used to. But she kept kissing him, opening her mouth wider, inviting his tongue in deeper, and pressing her body closer against him. He wrapped his arms around her, easily enveloping her within his embrace. He was nibbling on her bottom lip, hands roaming between her hair and neck and back, staying strictly in PG-rated areas. She knew it was crazy, as she slid her tongue across his teeth, but she wanted him to touch her in a much different way.

Maybe that’s why she started toying with his braces, sliding her fingers underneath them and down the front of his shirt to the waist of his trousers. She felt him smile against her mouth.

“You sure, Tosh?” he asked, kissing her cheek, her ear. She exhaled slowly, opened her eyes and stared at the Hub around her. What was she doing? This was Jack, but…something inside her was desperate.

“If you are,” she said. Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried her away from her station. She wasn’t sure where they were going, because she was consumed with kissing him. She didn’t think of anything beyond his mouth until she felt a hard surface against her back. She broke away from him, breathless and flushed, and realized they were in the conference room. When she glanced at Jack, he almost looked apologetic.

“Sorry I can’t do better,” he said. “This is bigger than my desk, and well, it’s bigger than the bed in the bunk. We can stop if – “

“No,” she shouted, a little more forcefully than she intended. Jack laughed and raised his eyebrows.

“Well, Ms. Sato, there’s a bit of dominatrix in you yet.” He winked and she felt her cheeks burn hot.

Jack pulled off his braces and started unbuttoning his shirt. She watched dumbly for a few moments before realizing she should probably do the same. She toed off her shoes, unzipped and slid off her trousers, but hesitated before she took off her shirt. Jack was in nothing but his trousers, and damn was he attractive. She had a moment of clarity where she wondered what in the hell she was doing.

“Need help?” Jack offered, hands coming forward to toy with the hem of her shirt. He waited as she weighed the situation, then pulled her lip between her teeth as she nodded her head slowly. He started tugging the soft sweater upwards, leaning towards her. “The way you bite your lip like that? Is fucking sexy.”

Tosh was shocked; no one had ever told her anything like that before. She raised her arms as he finished pulling off her shirt, head still reeling. He dropped a kiss on her mouth, then down her neck and chest. He cupped one breast in his hand and squeezed firmly. She arched into his touch.

“Nice bra,” he breathed against her skin, fingers sneaking underneath the fabric. She glared at the top of his head.

“Don’t poke fun at me, Jack. It’s not like I have a need for black lace.”

Jack lifted his head, gave her a crooked grin, and kissed her. “I wasn’t making fun,” he murmured against her mouth. “Much to the contrary. I like the plain white. Black lace gets exhausting after awhile.”

“That sounds like a story I don’t need to hear,” she said, his hands running across her stomach as his mouth pressed between her breasts.

“I believe you would find it very exciting,” he said, hands wrapped around her hips. He hooked his thumbs inside the band of her panties. “Erotic, even.” He ran his fingers along the band of her panties, making Tosh squirm a bit. He pulled his hands away and reached around her, caught her mouth in a kiss, and unhooked her bra. She tried to slip out of it without pushing Jack away from her, away from her mouth, and tossed it on the floor behind him. “Tossing clothing on the floor,” he said, leaning down and taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. He bit it softly and circled it with his tongue. “I think I like this side of you, Tosh.”

Tosh placed her hands behind her, palms flat on the conference table, and pushed towards Jack’s mouth. He lavished on one, then moved to the other nipple, his hands toying with her panties. He slipped lower, rubbing his fingers against her cunt on the outside of her panties. She moaned and he rubbed harder, more quickly.

“You’re getting wet,” he whispered, and her body responded to his words, heat gathering between her legs as he trailed kisses down her stomach and pulled her panties off in one swift motion. She wasn’t even sure how he’d done it; one minute they were there, the next they weren’t. He dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapped his fingers around her ankles and slid his hands up her calves, around her knees, on the inside of her thigh. Her legs were tingling and her breathing had become uncharacteristically heavy. She knew what was coming, and her body ached for it, her entire lower body throbbing in anticipation. And then gently, he pushed her legs open and kissed her. A small noise escaped her throat as she jerked, and he was licking, small circles around her clit, tongue probing into her, everything all at once. She dropped down to the table and anchored her feet on his shoulders, clawing at his hair as his tongue moved over her. Almost of their own accord, her hips were moving slowly, up towards his mouth because she wanted more of this. Then he surprised her by slipping a finger inside her, then two, his tongue circling and licking her as he fingerfucked her. She felt the pressure building, pleasure all around her, Jack’s fingers and mouth ceaseless. Her hips bucked up, then down, and she was coming, riding out the waves as Jack’s tongue continued massaging her.

When she came down, she exhaled and lifted a hand to her face. She was sweating. Jack draped over her and kissed her hard, and she could still taste herself on his lips. With as much energy as she could muster, she reached between her legs and found the button of his trousers and started undoing it. His hand joined hers, and almost as quickly as her panties, his trousers were on the floor, and she had a very naked Jack with a very hard cock standing between her legs. It suddenly occurred to her what she was actually doing – she was shagging her boss _for christ’s sake!_ \- but there was no way either of them were stopping now. She may get fired tomorrow – or have to resign from utter shame – but she wasn’t turning back.

He grabbed his cock and positioned it at her opening, the tip pushing gently against the tender flesh. Then, with surprising gentleness, he slid into her. And Tosh’s world exploded. He was hard and solid and thick and _right there_ and it was fucking amazing. When he had pushed in all the way, he stayed there for a moment, then slid out and thrust in roughly. Tosh’s breath caught in her throat and she moaned a _yes…_ and Jack kept thrusting rough and hard, fingers gripping and digging into her thin hips. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper, wanting him to fuck her so deep she would feel it forever. She clawed at his back, searching for something to anchor her to him, his skin slick and soft underneath her fingers.

He kissed her, almost violent and forceful, his tongue dipping into her mouth and exploring her, taking her. She pulled him even closer, meeting him thrust for thrust, until she came again, moaning into his open mouth. She still clutched him, her body still throbbing around his cock, his thrusts becoming more erratic, more uneven with each one. Then one final push and he was gripping her, then collapsed on top of her, his lips placing a kiss against her forehead.

*

Tosh was surprised when Jack acted like nothing had happened the next day at work. She had almost called in sick, but realized that might look a touch suspicious, so she went to work. Her heart was beating so quickly she thought she might have a heart attack as she entered the Hub and walked to her work station. But everything was normal. Ianto, Gwen, and Owen didn’t seem like anything was different, and Jack – who she was terrified to face – acted like always. If she didn’t have a few bruises on her hip and a tenderness between her legs, she’d have sworn it was all a dream.

Nothing happened until a month later – another Tuesday when Tosh was working late. This time, he pushed her over his desk and fucked her from behind.

A month later, sixty-nine on the floor in front of her workstation, and another month a blowjob in the tourist office and fucking against the wall. It became routine, not any kind of verbal arrangement, just something that started between them. They had an understanding. A sex understanding.

But then Ianto came into the picture. Tosh had seen them flirting numerous times, and heard Owen and Gwen speculating about the relationship between the two, but Tosh hadn’t thought much about it, really. It had nothing to do with her, so why should she bother?

One night, she had returned to the Hub late because she had left her mobile at her workstation. The lights were off, and she had thought she was the only one around until she heard a loud crash and some kind of sound. She took her gun out of her bag and silently walked through the Hub, towards the sound. She was shocked to find Ianto splayed over Jack’s desk, Jack fucking him with wild abandon. The first thing she thought was that he had never fucked her that way, and the second was that she really shouldn’t be there. She told herself she needed to go and tried to ignore the part of her that was, well, excited.

She’d never seen two blokes together, and she found it quite erotic. Ianto was on his back, legs spread wider than she’d have imagined he could have, Jack between them fucking him. She was shocked to see so much of Ianto displayed for her, pink hard cock and pink balls that bounced every time Jack thrust. Ianto wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking, then Jack’s hand joined them and they stroked together until Ianto came all over his stomach.

Tosh turned quickly on her heel and hurried out of the Hub. When she got home, she immediately got under the covers and touched herself. She was wetter than she’d ever remembered being by herself.

When that day circled in blue on her calendar arrived, she felt disappointed. Jack was with Ianto, and her arrangement with Jack was now null and void. She was a reasonable, logical adult. She knew it wouldn’t last forever; Jack wasn’t in love with her, and she was by no means in love with Jack – he was attractive, but he was definitely no Owen – but she was definitely going to miss the sex. The sex was fucking fantastic.

She finished her work early and left quickly, before anyone else. She didn’t want to prolong her work day for fear that Jack would think that she was waiting. She was not going to be _that_ girl, and she knew when things were over. So, she went home, changed into her favorite sweats, fixed dinner, and started watching an old movie on the telly.

When the doorbell rang, she had no clue who it was. She tentatively walked to the door and looked through the peephole. A group of angry Weevils would have been more expected than what she saw. It was Jack.

She opened the door, and before she could say anything, he had crossed the threshold and tossed his coat on a chair. Closing the door, she turned around and stared at him in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Have you forgotten, Toshiko?” he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She kissed him back, too shocked to react anyway but familiar. When he pulled away, only inches from her face, she gazed at him dazedly.

“You can’t be serious,” she said, voice tight. He raised his eyebrow and studied her like he did that first night. She became acutely aware of how she was dressed: baggy sweatpants, tattered sweatshirt, hair in a messy ponytail. Not exactly a picture of sexy.

“It’s the third Tuesday, isn’t it?” Jack asked. For a moment he looked slightly confused.

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing. We can go back to the Hub if you’d feel more comfortable.” He looked around her apartment. “We’ve never actually been in your place. It’s nice.”

“It’s not that,” Tosh said, shaking her head. Jack smiled and kissed her. “I just thought since you and Ianto…”

“Oh,” Jack said. “That’s what’s bothering you?” He kissed her neck, bit the underside of her jaw. “How did you know about me and Ianto?”

“Um,” she stammered. It was hard to think with his fingers underneath her sweatshirt, already squeezing her breasts. She just realized she didn’t have on a bra. And his lips were on her collarbone, the collar of sweatshirt pushed aside. “Everyone suspects,” she finished breathless.

“You watched us,” he whispered in her ear. She gulped.

“No.”

“You did,” his lips moving against her ear, “in the Hub. You saw us, but you stayed to watch. He is quite pretty when he comes.” Tosh shook her head, but she knew she wasn’t getting out of this one. “Did you like it? Watching me fuck him?” Tosh nodded, a guttural affirmation escaping her. “I think I’ve corrupted you.”

“But if you and Ianto…why are you here?” she asked. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. The room was suddenly very cold.

“I told him about our little arrangement,” Jack explained, flicking a nipple with his tongue. “He got quite excited. Was rather mad when I wouldn’t let him come to join in.”

She outright moaned this time.

“Ooh,” he said, sticking his hand inside her sweatpants and panties. He wasted no time slipping his fingers between her folds and finding her clit. “Do you wish I would have let him come with me?” She nodded, but he flicked her clit and tutted in disapproval. “I want you to say it.”

“Yes,” she breathed, his finger sliding deeper and inside her. She clung to his shoulders, his finger curling. She jumped and shouted when she felt a kiss against her neck.

“Ssh,” Jack said.

“Only me,” Ianto purred into her ear. Tosh relaxed against Ianto, his lips against her shoulders, fingers playing with her nipples. She didn’t quite know what to do, pressed between these very attractive – and from the hard heat on both sides of her – very hard men.

“I…I’m not sure what to do,” she whispered. Ianto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him.

“Don’t worry,” he said.

“We’ll take care of you,” Jack finished.

Tosh wasn’t sure how it happened, but she ended up on the bed, Jack and Ianto both naked and on either side of her. Ianto was in front of her, kissing her languidly, while Jack was behind, arms wrapped around her, hand between her legs. Relaxing, she lifted her leg and hooked it around Jack’s. She was glad Jack was there; this was scary and exciting and it was nice to have something familiar. His smell, his lips against her cheek was a comfort.

Jack motioned to Ianto, who rolled onto his back. He grabbed Tosh’s hand and lightly tugged her towards him. She situated herself on Ianto’s lap, then slowly slid over his cock. He groaned and she let her eyes drift shut. He felt different from Jack, but he was still filling her in a delicious way. Ianto’s fingers were wrapped around her hips and he lifted her up, then down again, and she started a slow rhythm on top of him. She felt hands on her face and opened her eyes to Jack’s cock in her face. Opening her mouth, she took Jack’s cock deep.

“Fuck,” Ianto breathed. She saw him watching out of the corner of her eyes. Jack took her head in his hands, and holding her steady, thrust into her mouth. Ianto gripped her hips tighter, thrust up into her more quickly.

Then Jack pulled away, and Tosh stared down at Ianto, who looked as heavy-lidded and dazed as she felt. She leaned down and kissed him, tasting his tongue as he slid it around hers. She barely jumped in surprise when she felt Jack’s hands on her ass, then a finger run down her cleft. He slid a slick finger inside her ass, and she contracted around them both, and kissed Ianto harder. Jack slid his finger in and out, slowly, almost too slowly, and Ianto seemed to match him with his thrusts. They were slowly unraveling Tosh, making her want them both, wanting them to consume her, inside every part of her. Ianto held her close to him, their tongues sliding as Jack inserted another finger. Tosh moaned into Ianto’s mouth, both in pleasure and pain, as Jack worked his fingers inside her. Her brain briefly flashed to where this was leading, but she quickly focused on Ianto biting her lip and Jack inserted yet another finger. She was grounding back against Jack’s hand, Ianto’s cock just partially in her now, so she shoved her hips down. Ianto moaned into her mouth as Jack removed his fingers. Then she felt the blunt tip of his cock against her ass and he pushed slowly and carefully inside her. Ianto was still, holding her steady while Jack slid in, stretching her. She held her breath, and Ianto leaned up, kissed her lips, and whispered, “Just breath; it only hurts for the first part.” She exhaled, Jack sliding deeper, Ianto rubbing her back in comforting circles.

When Jack was fully inside her, he stayed there, allowing her to get used to the sensation. Ianto started thrusting upwards, gripping her hips and moving them as Jack stayed in sync with the movements. Then, as if by some psychic command, they both started thrusting slowly and in time with one another. Tosh wasn’t sure what to think; she was surrounded by sensation. It was slightly uncomfortable and burned a bit, but it also felt fucking fantastic.

“You okay?” Jack said against her ear, kissing her cheek and catching her mouth when she turned around to answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she heard Ianto say below her. Then to add to everything consuming her, Ianto managed to get his hand between them and started stroking her clit. She moaned – loudly – and started grinding against Ianto. Taking this as encouragement, Jack and Ianto sped up their thrusts, but still remaining extremely careful with her. She couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

She felt her orgasm building – Ianto’s finger on her clit, him thrusting into her cunt while Jack fucked her ass – it was overwhelming and then she was screaming and shaking, barely able to move, the guys controlling the movement. She came down slowly, her cunt still throbbing around Ianto’s cock when Jack pulled out from her. He stretched out beside Ianto, watching them as Ianto fucked her. He leaned over and kissed Ianto on the lips, and Tosh realized how perfect they were – and how incredibly hot. A girl could get used to that.

Suddenly, Ianto flipped her over, with more power and force than she expected from him. He reached underneath one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder, and started thrusting quickly. She glanced over at Jack, who was touching himself, sliding his hand up and down his cock as he watched them, a hungry look in his eyes. Ianto came suddenly, pressing himself even closer to her, then Jack, come spreading all over his hand and stomach.

Ianto pulled out of Tosh, kissed her sweetly on the mouth, and plopped on her other side. He and Jack snuggled against her closely, Ianto’s face burying against her shoulder.

“I think we almost wore poor Ianto out,” Jack said. Ianto hummed contently, and Tosh smiled.

“I think I’ll be okay in another month,” he murmured against her. Tosh decided she definitely liked that idea.

-fin  



End file.
